


Demiprince

by XMRomalia



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Boys In Love, Demiprince, Demiprince - Freeform, Dreams and Nightmares, Dunmer - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, son of Boethiah
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Спутнику Нереварина, сыну Боэтии, снится довольно жуткий сон.
Relationships: Male Nerevarine/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Demiprince

Ралнам проснулся с резким выдохом, широко распахнув глаза и глядя в потолок так, будто впервые его увидел.

Холодок прошелся по его плечам и позвоночнику; странная тяжесть сжала горло. Пот отвратительно морозил кожу, заставляя поежиться и вздрогнуть. Во рту будто пеплом присыпали, и усевшись на постели, эшлендер тихо фыркнул, вытерев тыльной стороной ладони лицо. Рубаха неприятно липла к груди, цепляясь за каждый шрам и каждую татуировку; он весь казался себе таким… холодным. Гадким.

Перед глазами все еще лежала тень сна, мраком цепляющаяся за веки. Там духота Обливиона и широкие моря лавы, прерываемые лишь тонкими нитями черных островков; там духота и жар, там… Нелос. Нелос, его Хортатор и Нереварин, который цеплялся за когтистые руки, который требовал-умолял-уговаривал — пойдем отсюда, Ралнам, пойдем, не мешкай. Тебе здесь не место. Ты выше этого, скамп подери, ты лучше этого!..

Ралнам видел как наяву чужое лицо. Напряженное, обеспокоенное, а после — почти напуганное.

Помнил тяжесть клинка, сжатого в ладонях. Тепло крови, хлынувшей на руки; чужой рваный вздох, преданный взгляд. «За что?» шептали любимые губы, а в глубине души Ралнам смеялся, Ралнам ликовал. Он сын Боэты, в нем кровь предательства, заговоров и бесчестья. Это то, кем он есть. Это его суть, его судьба, его право…

Ралнам резко выдохнул, зарывшись пальцами в темные пряди, невольно распуская косу, в которую волосы были заплетены на ночь. Нет, шептал он себе, это не правда, это не так. Отец растил его не так…

Его плечи дрожали, и пульс бился набатом. Ему было мерзко от себя, гадко — да, это сон, он в нем себя не контролировал, но ведь… но ведь…

— Ралнам?

Чужой голос сонный, почти что ленивый. Пестрые одеяла зашевелились подле эшлендера, и взгляд Нелоса воистину напоминал зырк того гуара из загона, пробужденного утренними тренировками. Пырит себе и пырит, не понимая: то ли ему встать, рявком потребовав корма, то ли дальше дремать, почесывая лапкой подбородок. Ралнама это почти успокоило, на самом деле. Нелос тут, он цел, он здоров. Не смотрит на него взглядом растерянным и робким; с его губ не течет кровь, а ладони не зажимают рану в животе.

Он жив.

Ралнам его — пока что, шептала горячая кровь, пока что — не убил.

— Спи, — отмахнулся эшлендер, погладив своего Хортатора по волосам. Белые пряди легко соскользнули меж серых пальцев, и Ралнам наклонился, легко чмокнув Нелоса меж хмурых бровей, — мне просто приснился дурной сон.

— Сон? Какой сон?

Нелос подобрался почти мгновенно, и Ралнаму захотелось ругнуться. Вот уж удумал оправдываться — дурным сном! Да после всех тех моментов, когда на них со стеклянными глазами кидались остроухие жители городов и деревень, лопоча что-то про Забытый Дом и то, что Нелос — н'вах вшивый, предавший их лорда. Ралнам прикусил губу, мотнув головой — и мгновенно уложил ладонь на чужое плечо, пытаясь звучать как можно убедительней:

— Тише, Нелос, тише. Нет, мне не снились мужчины в золотых масках. И лунатить тоже не хочется, — фыркнул, почти позволив себе улыбнуться, — это… обычный кошмар. Никак не связанный с божествами и их пророчествами.

Ну, почти не связанный, добавил про себя он. Знать об этом Нелосу не обязательно.

— Ты уверен? — в тонком взгляде Хортатора подозрение, и Ралнам знал, что врать тому бессмысленно. Ложь Нелос чувствовал, как никс-гончая запах свежей крови, и вздохнув отрешенно, Ралнам убрал руку и перевел взгляд в стенку.

Ему не хотелось говорить об этом. Он хотел бы уметь врать так же хорошо, как-то умел Нелос; убедить его, мол, все хорошо, все нормально. Меня ничего не тревожит, давай спать, Хортатор, завтра долгий день. Но пламенный взгляд Нелоса — он острый, острее любого клинка. Он чувствовал, что Ралнам недоговаривает. Знал это.

И с растерянным жестом Ралнам выдохнул — честно, как умел:

— Мне снилось, что я убил тебя.

Тишина повисла в комнате. Нелос молчал, никак не реагируя, а Ралнам не решался посмотреть. Не решался что-то добавить, оправдаться или отбрехаться; просто сказал — ровно, строго. Как было, как есть. И сидел при том грустный, сжатый, с поникшими ушами. То и дело готовый уйти спать в другую комнату, если Нелос потребует…

Но Нелос не потребовал. Он, даэдра его подери, расхохотался — мягко, нежно — и Ралнам от этого звука почти что вздрогнул.

— Во имя Восьми, Ралнам, и это тебя напугало?

Он звучал облегченно, звучал спокойно. Будто его вовсе не тревожило то, что Ралнам сказал; будто Нереварина вовсе не тревожит, кто его спутник такой... И на что он способен.

Будто прочитав его мысли, Нелос тонко улыбнулся — хитро почти что — и с прищуром заговорил дальше:

— Я серьезно. Нам всем периодически снятся глупости. А на этих проклятых землях уж тем более.

Нелос лениво повел плечом, потянувшись и хмыкнув. В нем не было подозрения, не было напряженности. Он наоборот будто расслабился, услышав правду, и Ралнам… скамп подери всех его предков, Ралнам его не понимал. Он сын Боэтии, Принцессы предательств, заговора и коварства. Для его крови убить друга — пустяк, если не великая сладость, и… и Нелосу плевать? Взаправду плевать?..

Его мысли были прерваны коротким смешком, и Хортатор лениво сжал его ладонь, потянув эшлендера на себя:

— Перестань думать о глупостях, Ралнам. И лучше займись чем-нибудь полезным.

Нелос поцеловал его лениво, откровенно улыбаясь. Укладывая его ладони на свои бедра; ластясь, почти мурлыча от касаний. Частично Ралнаму было обидно за насмешку, разумеется, но с другой стороны… Хортатор прав. Он кровь Боэтии. Он сын Принцессы предательств, Принцессы заговоров и коварства…

Но так же и Принцессы воинов.

И углубив поцелуй, он прижался к своему Хортатору; поймал губами робкий стон, стягивая с чужих ног спальные брюки.

В конце-концов, ничто на белом свете не будет для него достаточной причиной, чтобы своему Хортатору навредить.


End file.
